


Question existentielle

by Nadirha



Category: Chobits
Genre: Community: 31_jours, Cute, Existentialism, F/F, One Shot, Robots
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadirha/pseuds/Nadirha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sumomo pose à Kotoko une question pour une fois pertinente, à propos du rôle des ordis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Question existentielle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ylg](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ylg).



> **Personnages :** Sumomo et Kotoko, les deux mini-ordis  
>  **Disclaimer :** Des personnages aussi mignons ne peuvent appartenir qu'à Clamp.  
>  **Rating :** PG  
>  **Longueur :** Environ 700 mots.  
>  **Thème :** mot "commode" et contrainte "époque futuriste", pour la communauté LJ 31_jours  
>  **Date :** écrit le 29/03/2008

« Dis, dis, dis… »

Connectée au réseau, Kotoko tâchait de continuer à analyser les informations du jour sans prêter attention à Sumomo qui dansait autour d’elle en ponctuant son refrain de tintements de cymbales.

« Dis, dis, dis… »

Continuant à ignorer stoïquement sa compagne, Kotoko compila les nouvelles données qu’elle venait de télécharger et mit à jour sa base.

« Dis, dis, dis… »

Kotoko finit par se débrancher et se tourna vers Sumomo, fronçant les sourcils pour demander avec une touche d’exaspération – mais une touche seulement, elle tenait à se comporter en ordi civilisé, elle – à quoi rimait ce raffut.

« As-tu au moins une question à poser, ou bien t’es-tu simplement configuré un nouveau mode veille qui consiste à me déranger quand tu n’as rien de mieux à faire ? »

Ravie d’avoir enfin réussi à capter l’attention de Kotoko, Sumomo se laissa tomber assise à côté d’elle avant de reprendre, penchant légèrement la tête de côté.

« Dis, dis, dis… Pourquoi est-ce que nous existons ? »

Cette fois, Kotoko haussa les sourcils. Sumomo ne l’avait pas habituée à de telles questions existentielles. Elle répondit néanmoins sans marquer d’hésitation, s’appuyant sur sa base de données.

« Nous avons été créées, comme tous les ordis, en tant que commodité.

– Comment ça ?

– Si je m’en réfère à mon encyclopédie interne, une commodité est ce qui rend la vie plus agréable, plus confortable, plus pratique, plus simple.

– Et nous faisons tout ça ?

– Evidemment. Nous avons été créés pour ça, et nous sommes une réussite. Les ordis rendent la vie des humains plus facile en intégrant les fonctions informatiques dont ils ont besoin au sein d’une interface intelligente et conviviale avec laquelle ils peuvent former une relation, facilitée par leur apparence androïde.

– Whaaa… Tu n’aurais pas pu dire ça plus simplement ? »

Kotoko se retint pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel, marmonnant des commentaires peu élogieux sur les capacités trop réduites des modèles de poche classiques. Mais devant les grands yeux pleins d’attente de Sumomo, elle reprit en termes simplifiés, renonçant à analyser les raisons pour lesquelles elle se montrait si conciliante. Un défaut de programmation, très certainement.

« Les ordis permettent de communiquer à distance, de consulter des programmes, d’effectuer des calculs, et plus efficacement que n’importe quel ordinateur de bureau de l’ancien temps. Ils sont dotés d’une intelligence artificielle suffisante pour comprendre et interpréter les demandes orales. Ils sont capables de se déplacer pour accompagner leur propriétaire partout. Et surtout, ils possèdent une apparence et un comportement humains, ce qui contribue à donner à leur propriétaire un sentiment de proximité et d’attachement.

– Ah… donc, nous, les ordis, nous rendons la vie des humains meilleure ?

– Non. Nous la rendons plus simple et plus pratique.

– Et ce n’est pas la même chose ?

– Non.

– Je ne comprends pas.

– C’est pourtant simple ! Nous n’améliorons pas leur vie parce qu’en résolvant certains de leurs problèmes, nous leur en posons d’autres.

– Quel genre de problèmes ?

– Les humains s’attachent si bien à nous qu’ils en oublient parfois les autres humains. Ils se sentent si proches de nous qu’ils en oublient parfois que nous ne sommes pas humains. Tout en ne pouvant pas tout à fait l’oublier pourtant. Ce genre de problèmes, notamment.

– Ouh… Tout ça est bien compliqué ! Je suis bien contente d’être un ordi et pas un humain. »

Kotoko s’abstint de souligner que le simple fait d’être à la fois capable de s’interroger sur le sens de son existence et d’y répondre indiquait que le statut d’ordi était en réalité peu enviable, étant à la fois être conscient et simple objet utilitaire. Quelque chose la poussait à préserver la naïveté de Sumomo. Certainement encore cette programmation défectueuse. Mais qu’elle n’essaierait pas de réparer. En cet instant, elle regrettait trop de ne pas être un modèle de poche classique, pour pouvoir partager l’insouciance de sa compagne.

Compagne qui venait d’ailleurs de reprendre sa danse.

« Dis dis dis… Pourquoi est-ce que quand les humains ont bu trop de saké ils disent voir des éléphants roses ? Pourquoi pas des girafes bleues ? »

Kotoko soupira. Au moins cette question-ci était davantage dans la norme habituelle. Résignée, elle se prépara à une longue soirée de questions-réponses.


End file.
